Desperate Desire
by Beverly T
Summary: A one-shot Goliath/Elisa.  Elisa comes to the castle dressed up on a rainy night and Goliath can't help himself.   Thanks for all the reviews!


Desperate Desire

A Gargoyle Story

The damn rain had started without warning. It had been Elisa's intention to visit her friends at Xanatos' place then head over to the theater to see the newest play to hit broadway, but damn the weather. It just wouldn't co-operate with her today. Her good heels were ruined, as was her not-made-for-rain coat. Her dress was soaked and her hair was a mess. She'd spent the better part of a hour getting it perfect, too.

What had possesed her to walk anyway?

It would have been so much simpler to drive to Xanatos' but, no. She, like the idiot she was, had decided to walk. In heels. And a dress.

In the cold.

_I really am an idiot._

And now it was raining.

_Stupid._

Opening the door to the headquarters of Xanatos Enterprises, Elisa bid the door man hello with a nod of her head. She was thankful that he didn't say anything to her about her appearence, though the look he gave her made her want to punch his lights out.

Every step she took through the massive lobby was excruciating. Her heels clicked loudly, echoing off the empty walls, announcing her presence to the whole building. Pulling her coat further together, Elisa just wanted to disappear.

She pushed the elevator door button repeatedly, hopeing that she might make it up to the castle located at the top of the massive building without running into anyone she knew. David Xanatos' wife, Fox, was one such person. Though outwardly never distasteful towards her, Fox had a way of making even royality seem unworthy to be in her presence.

As the doors opened Elisa had one brief moment of relief before she saw the condesending eyes of someone she could have gone her whole day without.

Owen, or, as he was known in Pegan circles, Puck, glanced up from his iPad to see her standing in all her disheaveled glory. Though he showed no outward signs of it, Elisa was certain that the slimy bastard was laughing his butt off.

One finely arched eyebrow lifted as he took in her appearence, but he remained silent. Elisa entered the elevator.

"Don't say a damn word, Puck," she told him with fair warning.

As the doors began to close a cute girl ran towards the elevator shouting Owen's name. He pushed the open door button and the girl handed him a small electronic pad.

"Thank you, Tessa," he said to the girl. She nodded politely. The doors closed. "Testy, aren't we," he said to Elisa.

"I said I don't want to hear it, Puck. Not today."

There was that damn eyebrow again.

"Well," he said dryly, "it's not really in my nature to give out compliments. So, I suppose I should say thank you for saving me the trouble."

Did he think he was being cute?

Elisa's anger snapped.

"Don't play coy with me, trouble maker. I'm not in the mood for your sarcastic comments."

Owen pushed the button for the top floor, where the castle was. He wisely kept his mouth shut the whole ride up.

Elisa's anger was boiling by the time they reached the top. Storming out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened, she barely heard Owen call her name. Furious, she turned to glare at him.

He didn't even flinch.

"For the record," he said as the doors shut, "I wasn't being sarcastic."

Confused by the slimy little toad, Elisa decided not to let it bother her. She walked through the main hall of the castle in search of her gargoyle friends. However, none were to be found.

_How odd._ Usually there was at least one of them in the castle, especially when the weather was bad, like tonight. But there didn't seem to be anyone around.

Figures. Another perfect stroke of luck to top off her already perfect day.

Fustrated with herself, Elisa began to walk back to the elevator when a familiar presence made the back of her neck tingle.

"Elisa?" Goliath's deep baratone instantly warmed her inside and out. She closed her eyes to savor the feeling. No matter her mood, Goliath always had a way of putting her back to normal.

Turning around, she crained her neck to look up at him. His body was slightly bent, his attempt to not be so intimidating around her. He always tried to make himself seem smaller when she was near. Though completely touching, it took little away from his massive size.

Elisa smiled when their eyes met. His deep obsidian eyes pearced into hers with tenderness and careing. Though not the eyes of a human, Elisa knew that Goliath was more a man than any she had ever met.

As always, her heart soared when she was around him.

"What are you doing here?" He looked like she had caught him off gaurd. "I thought you were going out. It is your night off, correct?"

Elisa felt like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. He was right, it was her night off. But for some reason, perhaps out of habbit, she always found herself making plans to come by and see them. Even if she didn't have to work.

She turned her eyes away from him as she felt a blush rising across her kneck and cheeks.

"Is everything alright?"

Elisa smiled at his concern. Of course he would think something was wrong. Goliath was her protector, after all.

"Yes," she said sheepishly, "everything's fine." She held her dress out in her hand, showing it to him. "I was on my way to the theature and I thought I'd stop by and see how you guys were doing."

Goliath's stance suddenly became riggid as he stood back away from her. His eyes scanned her from head to toe and Elisa suddenly became very uncomfortable.

_You should have looked in a mirror before you came up here to see him, you dope._

She was sure she looked completely horrible, standing there like an idiot in wet clothes. Her dress clung to her in a most uncomfortable way. Her jacket hung heavy against her shoulders. And the curls she had put in her hair had fallen out into tangled waves.

Selfconscience, Elisa craddled herself with one arm while suddenly finding a great deal of interest in a stone on the floor. They stood in silence for several minutes before Elisa found the courage to break it.

"The weather's too terrible for me to walk to the theatre now," she said, tenitively, "so I think I'm just going to head back home. Have a good night, Goliath."

Just as she turned back towards the elevator Goliath gently placed one of his large hands on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Wait," he said, his voice a full octive deeper. "Let me take you home."

Elisa looked out the balcony into the storm. "It's raining like crazy out there, Goliath."

He gently turned her towards him, then lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. He looked down at her with hooded eyes that, if she wasn't mistaken, had become darker, if that was even possible. He stood at his full height before her. His presence was dominant in the room, filling it up. There was something different about him now. Something that, in all the years that they had known each other, Elisa had never seen in him before. She couldn't place this feeling that he evoked inside her, but it wasn't treatening. In fact, it made her stomach tingle with excitement.

"It is dangerous out there, Elisa," he said. "Allow me to take you home tonight."

Really, it was only a half truth, Goliath told himself. It was dangerous out on the streets of New York at this hour of night, yes, but the biggest threat to Elisa's safty at that moment was his steadily declining self control.

Never in his life had Goliath seen a more beautiful sight. Standing before him was a goddess amongst mortals. An angel of such renoun beauty that not even her tossled hair and clothes could distract from it. If anything, her wet attire only added to his deep seeded desire for her.

The red silk dress clung to every curve of her vulupious body, perfectly accenting her tan skin tone. The deep V of the halter-top gave him just enough of her perfectly pert breasts that, from his vantage point, Goliath had almost a clear view of the nipples that peaked through the soft fabric. The way her arm rested just beneath her breasts, lifting them further up out of the dress, was driving him crazy.

And the way she stood, with one shaply leg peaking through the thigh-high slit that ran up the left side of her body, was enough to make him seriously consider doing things to her that he hadn't done in over a thousand years. As she bit her lower lip in indecision, Goliath growled deep within his throat.

When she looked up at him with her beautiful doe eyes Goliath felt his resolve snap. With his better judgement gone, he picked her up carefully and took her to the balcony.

"Goliath, what are you - " Her protests lost to him, Goliath jumped from the castle wall into the cold, rainy night. Following the wind currents as best he could, Goliath tried to keep most of the chilly rain off of her, but it was nearly impossible. Elisa hadn't been exaggerating when she told him that the weather was terrible. If he didn't get her back to her apartment soon, she would most likely catch a cold. Or worse.

That thought sobered him. At least until he looked down at Elisa's body as she clung to his kneck against the rain. The slit of her dress was flying open due to the wind, giving him a perfect view of her beautiful backside. With the way his hands were on her body, if he moved one a few inches down he could cup that part of her easily.

Thankful that she couldn't see _his _lower extremities Goliath decended towards the roof top of her apartment. Without letting her go he opened the glass door and went inside. He gently placed her, feet first, down on the floor as he used his tail to close the door behind him.

Even in the darkness, Elisa's apartment was warm and inviting. His eyes could see better than hers in such darkness and for that he was greatful. Most likely if she turned on the lights at this moment she would see something that would scare her forever. Instead of moving to turn on a light, however, Elisa stood before him. Her body language told him she was uncomfortable. Unsure. Wanting to ease her in some way Goliath ran the back of a single talon down the side of her angelic face.

Elisa closed her eyes at the gentle touch. She was soaked to the bone and cold. Her whole body shivered against her will, but it wasn't because of the weather.

Something inside her craved Goliath with a fearceness she had never known before. Her body burned for him. He moved his talon further down her cheek, over her jaw. Down her neck.

Elisa gasped at the intimate contact that left chills all over her body. Licking her suddenly dry lips she looked up into the eyes of the man that she had grown to want more than anything else in the world. The beast who had come into her life and changed it forever.

The passion that burned in Elisa's eyes was enought to break what little resolve Goliath had left. Unable to stop himself he lowered his head to hers and kissed her.

The tenderness of her lips astounded him. But the furiosity with which she returned his kiss set his own passion on fire. Moving his hand down to her waist he pulled her into him and deepened the kiss.

Their tonges danced with one another in a beautiful ballet of intensity and heat. Goliath had never felt this way before. Not even with Demona, who he had loved devoutly. She had never excited his senses the way Elisa did. This petite human, who held more strength and courage than anyone he had ever known, ignited his body in a way he had only dreamt of.

Her hands roamed across his chest, enflamming him further. And when she moved her hands lower down his body he felt himself near the brink.

Breaking their kiss, Goliath looked deep into those dark-blue eyes that had so often haunted his dreams. In them he saw the same passion he felt. But before they took this further, he needed to know that she understood what she was doing.

"Elisa," he whispered to her, softly, "we could stop this now, and I wouldn't think any less of you. But if we continue I won't be able to - " She cut him off by placing one delicate finger over his lips.

"It's alright, Goliath," she said, a gentle quiver shaking her voice slightly. "I want you. I've never wanted anything more in my life."

There was no need to hear more.

As if she weighed nothing at all, Goliath lifted Elisa, placing one muscular arm underneath her bottom, craddling her to him, as he kissed her senseless. She felt so safe next to him, so secure. He moved one, strong hand to her head, intangling it in the soft strands of her hair.

Elisa moaned as her body erupted at his touch. And when he skillfully moved the hand that was holding her to him underneath the slit in her dress she thought she would die.

Goliath smiled to himself as Elisa responded to his touch. She was a hell-cat, no doubt. But he had known that about her the first night they met. Never in his wildest dreams, though, did he suspect that she had the same passion in the bed that she had on the street. A foolish thing to assume.

Removing the hand that was in her hair, Goliath removed her damp coat from her shoulders. The heavy material made a gastly sound as it hit the floor. Goliath noted how heavy it seemed. It had to have been uncomfortable for her to wear, yet Elisa had never made a single complaint.

If he happened to hurt her tonight, would she tell him or suffer in silence?

_Human females are different than gargoyle females,_ Owen had told him. _They're softer, more tender, than the females you're use to. They require more . . . preperation. _

Goliath had gone to the being once after he and Elisa had had a fight. He had asked the man for advice on how to calm her anger, but, for some reason, Owen had moved on to the subject of mating.

_It is the best way I have found to quell a female's anger. But if you do decide to bed your woman, take caution. It will not be like mating with Demona. Do not let the passion of your body distract you from the needs of hers._

That thought foremost in his mind, Goliath gently placed Elisa on the floor in frount of him. Her beautiful blue eyes twinkled in the dim light of the night, a hint of confusion hidden behind them. It lasted only a second, until Goliath came down before her on one knee and gently untied the top of her dress.

The delicate fabric cascaded over her breasts like water, exposing them to him. He cautiously ran the back of one talon over her exposed flesh. The chills that followed in its wake caused her nipples to harden, making his mouth water. But he wanted to savor this moment.

Dragging his talon down her body he used it to remove her dress entirely as well as the undergarment she wore beneath it. Her body completely exposed to him now, Goliath drank in the sight of her like a dessert man who had found his oasis. Never, in all his years, had he ever seen a more beautiful woman - human or gargoyle.

She was stunning.

And fragile.

The bulging erection under his loin cloth jerked in protest at what he was thinking. Before him was the most beautiful woman he had ever known, standing bare to him, ready for him, and he was too afraid to touch her. Too scared that he would harm her in some way. Or worse, that she would reject him either out of her own fear or after he had inadvertantly hurt her.

Goliath had never known fear like this before. If he hurt Elisa, it would kill him.

Sensing the change in Goliath's mood, Elisa reached one delicate hand out to gently cup his face. When he looked up into her eyes she saw something she had only ever seen when they were in battle.

Dread.

But not for himself. Goliath only ever felt things like fear and apprehension for others when he believed them to be in danger.

"It's alright, Goliath," she told him as she gently kissed his lips. "I won't break." She looked deep into his obsidian eyes. "I trust you."

The uncertainty in his eyes scourched her. He stood to his full height, taking her hand and leading it to that part of him she craved most. And that obviously craved her.

_Damn._ He was huge.

A flicker of anxiety passed through her mind before she could stop it. _Don't be silly._ This was Goliath. He would never hurt her.

Ever.

The look on his handsome face told her as much.

Determined to give him what they both craved she took his hand into hers and led him to the bedroom. Turning to face him she began to unbuckle the belt of his loin cloth. His touch was gentle as he removed her hands.

"Elisa," he started to protest, but she placed one hand on his abdomine to stop him.

"Goliath, I've trusted you with my life more times than I can remember. Now I'm trusting you with my body." Looking up into his eyes she tried to convey all the trust and devotion she had for him into one single look. "There is no one else I want to be with. Please, Goliath, don't deny me this."

How could he?

This woman had found her way into his heart. And, right now, he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

But he would not be selfish in this endevor. He would make sure that she would experience her maximum pleasure by his hands before he would take his own.

Kneeling before her again, Goliath gently kissed her lips. The tenderness of him astounded her. Before her was a beast she had seen rip off the heads of his enemies, but with her he was compassionate. Tender.

Devine.

He moved to softly kiss her neck, his hands roaming freely over the curves of her body. Grabbing her backside firmly in one hand Goliath brought her whole body into him as his mouth moved to completely devour one of her breasts. Elisa threw her head back in extacy. Never in her life had she felt so petite with a man. Goliath made her feel tiny, feminine. Things that she had never felt before.

In her life Elisa had always had to be the strong one. To prove herself capable in a world dominated by men she'd had to abandoned her femininity long ago.

But Goliath reawakened that delicate part of her that she had once thought gone. In his arms, she felt beautiful.

With one hand he managed to pick her up and place her gently on her bed. Nudging her legs apart, Goliath stared into her most private of areas. Had anyone else seen her in such a position, looked at her with such desire, Elisa would have felt embarrassed. But not with Goliath.

The intensity of his stare only succeeded in making her wet with need. She wanted to feel his hands on her again. Feel his mouth on the most tender parts of her body. She wanted him inside her with an appetite so strong it bordered on desperate.

Goliath was amazed by the raw beauty in frount of him. He had done so little to excite her so far, yet the tender folds that lay before him were already wet with anticipation. Part of him, the animal that lived deep within , wanted to take her now. It wanted to show her his prowess. Dominate her. Subjugate her until she cried for his mercy. Show her how a true gargoyle takes his female.

_Human females are different._

Elisa was not Demona.

If he lost himself to his desire for her he could injure her. Or worse, kill her.

He would not be so selfish. Especially not with the woman who held his heart.

Lowering himself to her, Goliath took her into his mouth.

Elisa called out when she felt his tounge dance across her. God, he felt so good. And when he found that tiny nub that was the epicenter of her body Elisa swore she saw stars. Goliath was relentless with his mouth, his fangs occasionally catching on her skin, heightening her pleasure.

She reached down to place her hand across his jaw. She could feel the strong muscles flexing under her fingertips. And just when she thought she couldn't take anymore her body exploded in a tidelwave of pure euphoria that was completely unlike anything she had ever experienced before.

Wave after wave of pleasure asulted her, but he refused to lessen his torment, heightening her experience again and again. Just as the last wave crested, Goliath plunged one, long talon into her.

Crying out his name, Elisa flung her head back. Using his talon he explored every inch of her, all the while continuing her torture with his mouth. Before she could stop herself Elisa felt herself orgasm again. As her body convulsed in multiple spasms Goliath plunged another strong talon into her. The way he moved them around inside of her, combined with the skill of his mouth, caused her to orgasm again.

Goliath smiled to himself as he felt her reach her peak once more. She tasted devine under his tounge, but such delicacies were only an appatizer for him. Now that she was ready for him he wanted his main course.

Removing his loin cloth entirely, Goliath lowered himself to her. Her eyes hooded with pleasure, Elisa opened herself up to him even more, beckoning him in.

"Please, Goliath," she whispered, her desire eminent in her deep, husky voice. "I need you inside me."

Unable to keep himself from her any longer, Goliath kissed her as he joined their bodies together as one.

Elisa's stuffled cries broke his heart, but it couldn't be helped. Even with all the preperation of her body he was still too large for her. If he were to exit now, it would tear her apart. So, he waited, gently carressing her, kissing her, and holding her as her body became accustomed to his.

Never in her life had a man filled her the way Goliath did. At first the penetration had been painful, but as her body eased into his form she found herself gently rocking her hips to take in more of him. Just as she was sure he couldn't immerse himself any more he begain to gently lower his hips, pushing himself deeper into her.

Goliath allowed Elisa to control the pace of their love-making for a time while her body became aclimented to his, but it was excruciating. With every gentle nudge of her hips against his he felt himself dive further and further into madness. Her body was so tight around his, yet so wet and inviting. He could feel her muscels constrict around him when she thurst against him, then release as he exited ever so slightly.

He knew, soon enough, that his desires would take hold of him. But he didn't want to frighten her. Her body was still getting use to his and if he took control now it would only hurt her.

Unable to stand it any longer, Goliath rolled onto his back, holding Elisa to him as he did so. Now on top of him, he allowed her to take complete control.

Which, he soon realised, was a horrible mistake.

The slow, steady pace with which she moved her hips up and down his shaft drove him mad. Goliath had to dig his talons into the bed to keep from forcing her to move faster against him. Or taking control again.

No, he would let her have this night, even if it killed him.

Which it just might.

Elisa saw the look of restraint on Goliath's face, the way his hands dug into her comforter. Wanting to please him as much as he had pleased her she quickened her pace. She wanted to give him release. But the contorted look on his face told her that he would not be sated by the mild way she rode him.

His pleasure foremost in her mind, Elisa rode Goliath as hard as she could. She ignored the mild pain she felt at first, which soon gave way to pure joy as she saw his face relax into one of pleasure. He filled her up all the way and it wasn't long before she cried out his name in another orgasm.

Placing his hands on her hips Goliath took control as she climaxed above him. Quickening his thrusts he soon joined her in blinding delirium.

She began to move away from him, but Goliath stopped her.

"Not yet," he told her gently. "My kind doesn't finish quickly. It will take a few minutes."

Elisa sat on top of him, amazed, as she watched Goliath go through his climax. After several minutes he opened his eyes and gave her the most loving look she had ever seen before. It melted her heart.

"That was amazing," she told him.

Goliath's grin was devilish.

"That was nothing," he said. "If you would have me again, it can be better."

Elisa was skeptical. "You mean you can go again?"

His smile widened to show her a beautiful set of dimples. "Until the sun rises."

She looked at the clock on her night stand.

"That's not for another seven hours."

"You don't believe me?"

"It's not you I doubt."

Lifting himself up to stare into her eyes levely, Goliath held her head in his hands.

"Believe me, Elisa," he said with a naughty tone that made her wet for him again, "when I am done with you, you will never doubt your abilities again."

And, seven hours later, as she watched Goliath kneel down before her bed as the sun rose over the high-rise buildings of New York, Elisa smiled to herself. He had kept his word. She never would doubt her body again. Especially how it reacted to the now stone statue eyeing her with promises of nights to come.

_I want to thank everyone who's read my story and enjoyed it. To those who have posted your reviews and added this story to your favorite's list, thank you so much. I love getting every single e-mail notification when you do. It adds a ray of sunshine to my day. : )_

_I appologize to those of you who had to read this before I changed the spacing on it. It's been so long since I submitted anything that I forgot tabs don't show up on here. Thanks for your patience!_

_I love this story and I hope you do, too. Thank you for your feed back!_

_-BevyBoo =^.^=_


End file.
